


if i lived a thousand lives, i'd find you in every single one

by Whoaitspurple



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi, Sanvers - Freeform, Supergirl/Grey's Anatomy cross over, greys au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoaitspurple/pseuds/Whoaitspurple
Summary: Supergirl/Grey's Anatomy cross over AU"What's your drink of choice? I've always been a tequila girl myself and as you know, my sister's got her bourbon down pat. But you look like you appreciate a good scotch."





	1. way down we go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not really sure where this is gonna go.....but I'm watching Grey's and it gave me an idea of Maggie getting to see another side of Alex with Meredith and...stuff...

Maggie shuts the door to her car and notices a flash of red next to her.

“Right on time.” She smiles at Kara warmly, “How’s Chicago today?”

“Rainy.” Kara sighs as she walks towards the DEO doors beside Maggie.

“You know, I’m sure we could find a food truck around here that Alex likes too.”

Kara smiles, “I can’t go to Seattle next week so me doing this will take the edge off.”

Maggie furrows her eyebrows, “Seattle? Why are you–

"Thank God, I’m starving!” Maggie sees Alex, taking off her lab coat and reaching to grab the brown bag full of food from Kara’s hands.

“Chitown burgers!?” She asks before placing a small kiss on Maggie’s cheek, “What’s so special about today?”

Kara smiles sheepishly as she watches Alex hand Maggie her veggie burger. “Ohhhh, I just wanted to do something nice for two of my favorite people.”

Alex raises an eyebrow, “Okay, spill it. What’s going on?”

“I can’t go to Seattle next week.” Kara mutters, taking a bite out of her own burger and Maggie notices Alex’s shoulder slump down.

“What?? Why?” She asks, as Maggie reaches over and nudges Alex’s burger closer to her mouth as she mutters “eat.” And Alex does, even while still looking for Kara’s response.

“I have three articles to run and Lena has an event that she wants Super girl to attend.” Kara manages, her mouth full of of food, “Mer will understand, I’ll fly in after the event but I can’t be there the whole time.”

“You’re going to Seattle?” Maggie asks Alex before taking another bite of her burger.

Alex furrows her eyebrows, “You and I are going to Seattle.” She says in a matter of fact tone, “I got our flights already.”

“Wait, what?”

“To see my sister, Meredith?” Alex says, “We talked about this last week.”

And then Maggie remembers.

“Alex you asked me this while your head was between my–

"Okay! Well I’m done my lunch, you two enjoy the rest of your day!” Kara says, putting the last bite of her burger in her mouth before rushing out the door.

Alex clears her throat forcefully, wiping her mouth with a napkin. 

"Well....regardless, you didn't object with the idea so..." Alex shrugs, glancing at Maggie. "I wouldn't have heard about this award thing if Derek didn't call me. God knows she's never going to take days off work to come here."

 "Hm, sounds like someone I know." Maggie mutters and wipes her hands on her own napkin. "So, I finally get to meet Dr. Meredith Grey, huh?"

Alex rarely talks about her life back in Seattle; probably just as much as she talks about Meredith. What Maggie knows is that Meredith is Jeremiah's daughter from a previous marriage; that Meredith didn't even know about Alex up until she reached out because she wanted an internship at Seattle Grace (these were Alex's dark days, apparently). She knows that Alex came back 4 years ago to work for the DEO. For a while Maggie thought the two sisters didn't even get along until she finally decided to ask Kara one night when Alex left to go talk on the balcony when Meredith called her asking about an old patient's history.

"Oh, Alex adores Meredith." She remembers Kara saying, "She looks up to her the same way I look up to Alex. Meredith is....well, she's tough and she can seem like she's cold but that's just the way she is. Their relationship isn't...a conventional sisterly relationship, but they're there for each other. Alex stayed with her for a while back in Seattle and Alex doesn't tell me much about that time, just that she understands why Meredith is the way she is. To be honest, I see a lot of Meredith in her now."

Maggie glances at Alex, "She said she's looking forward to meeting you." She mutters, "That's about as much excitement as I'll ever hear from my sister, probably." 

\--------------

“Alex! Where are my head phones?” 

“In your jacket pocket!” 

Maggie hears Alex say from the shower. She rolls her eyes at herself when she finds the headphones tucked neatly in her leather jacket until she remembers--

“Did we already check into our flight?” She asks, doing a mental checklist in her mind as she looks for her duffel bag in the closet, “And where is my duffel??”

“ _I've_ checked us in, yes. And it's by the door!” Alex shouts back, “I packed last night already.”

“Right.” She whispers to herself, setting herself down on the bed until--

“I think I left my passport at the precinct!” She says, pulling aside the shower curtain.

Alex doesn’t even flinch. “No you didn’t. I grabbed it from your desk drawer when I picked you up form work last night. We’re all set to go.” She says easily, tilting her head towards the water with her eyes closed. She smiles when she hears Maggie let out a breath.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were nervous, Sawyer.” Alex says with a smirk as Maggie scoffs.

“How am I nervous?” 

“Because on a normal day, I would not be standing here in the shower, wet and all by my--

Maggie’s clothes are already off and kissing that smirk off of her girlfriend’s face.

“We have to be at the airport in a half hour.”Alex smiles against Maggie’s lips.

“Well it’s a good thing you’ve got us all ready to go then.” 


	2. Little Gay

"Lexie!"

 

Maggie turns to see a man with the warmest looking smile walking towards them as they walk out of their gate. She glances over at her girlfriend, smiling right back and immediately welcoming the guy's embrace.

 

"Derek, hey!"

 

"And you must be Maggie." He says, after they pull apart, holding out his hand.

 

"Mags, this is my brother in law, Derek Shepherd." 

 

Maggie takes his hand and she's about as gay as the day is long but she now understands why Alex said people used to call him by some dreamy nickname. 

 

"It's nice to meet you, Derek." She says returning the smile.

 

"Likewise." Derek takes Alex's luggage and picks up Maggie's duffel bag before straightening his back, "Meredith's really looking forward to meeting you, Maggie." He says softly, glancing at both her and Alex. 

 

"So I've heard." Maggie says with a small laugh, and is...are her palms sweating right now?

 

_Get a grip, Sawyer._

 

She suddenly feels Lexie-- _Alex_ \-- place her hand on the small of Maggie's back, giving her a small nod and her favorite smile and God, they've been together for over a year now, but her stomach still does that flip every time Alex looks at her that way.

 

"I'm excited to finally meet her too." She says, her voice maybe an octave higher than usual. She hears Alex snicker and she clears her throat forcefully, nudging her girlfriend.  

 

"Let's get to it then." Derek smiles as they walk out of the airport doors. "Looks like you guys brought the sun with you today." 

 

\----

 

When they walk outside, Alex feels a small shift inside of her and it wasn't a feeling of dread, or pain; it wasn't even uncomfortable. It was a feeling of familiarity.

 

She breathes in the damp Seattle air and she  feels Maggie lace their fingers together, looking at her with soft eyes, as if trying to read her thoughts.

 

"We're here." She says softly, pulling Maggie closer and placing a soft kiss on the side of her head.

 

She watches as Derek puts their luggage in the trunk and she sighs. She glances at him as he gets into the driver seat and when he notices, he flashes her that trademark grin as he pulls out of the parking lot.

 

"It's good to see you, Lex." He says gently before shifting his gaze to the rear view mirror to look at Maggie, "So, you're in the Science Division for the NCPD?"

 

Alex hears Maggie say yes as she watches the city fly by her window. It's been five years since she's left this city; five years since the plane crash that changed her life. She's never told Maggie about that plane crash; she's buried those memories so far in the back of her mind that it feels like a different life. It may as well be now. She tries not to let her mind wander back to that day. They all survived and that in itself was a miracle. But after everything that's happened in her years at Seattle Grace hospital, that plane crash was her out. Alex never used to believe in fate or destiny and she hasn't let it happen in a long time, but she thinks, _what if I never left?_  


 

And then she hears Maggie's laugh from the back seat at something Derek says and it pulls her back. She glances at Maggie looking out the window, in the middle of telling Derek about how she moved from dark and dreary Gotham to sunny National City and she remembers why she began to believe in fate...because the only future she can see is sitting in the backseat, telling her brother in law, "..and then I see this one completely crossing the yellow tape and hijacking my crime scene." 

She laughs, not taking her eyes away from the view around her. She feels the car begin to slow down and sees the familiar greenery surrounding the house Derek built for Meredith. She turns her head to see her girlfriend already looking back at her with a nervous smile and Alex reaches back to take her hand.

 

"I'll grab your bags, you guys head on in." Derek says before getting out of the car.

 

Alex gets out shortly after, opening Maggie's door and looks out to the view behind the house.

 

"This is quite the scenery, Danvers." Maggie says with a whistle as Alex takes her hand and leads her to the front door.

 

"You still nervous, Sawyer?" She asks, holding the door handle in her hand.

 

Maggie nudges her softly, "Just open the damn door, Danvers."

 

Alex laughs and presses a quick kiss on her lips before swinging the wooden door open. They're immediately greeted by a little boy that is a splitting image of Derek.

 

"Bailey Bails!" Alex says happily, immediately picking up the boy and kissing him obnoxiously on the cheek.

 

"Aunt Lexie! You're getting slobber all over me!" The little boy laughs, putting two tiny hands on Alex's face.

 

Maggie smiles as she watches the exchange and she notices a light haired woman walking into the foyer holding Zola's hand. Maggie remembers from Alex showing her pictures one night when they were both two bottles deep in wine and she wrestled Alex to finally let her look through old photo albums.

 

Zola immediately lets go of her mom's hand and runs to Alex.

 

"You're here!" The little girls says excitedly, taking Alex's free hand.

 

Alex leans down so she's at Zola's height but still holding Bailey, "I told you I would be, didn't I?" She says softly before pressing a kiss on the little girl's forehead.

 

"How was the flight?" Meredith asks with a smile as Alex puts Bailey down and then reaching in to pull her sister into a hug. Maggie notices how Alex's shoulders seem to relax just a tiny bit.

 

"It was fine." Alex responds as they pull away. She takes Maggie's hand and pulls her closer, "Mer, this is Maggie. Maggie, this is my sister." 

 

Maggie was about to politely extend her hand until Meredith pulls her into a hug, "It's good to finally meet you, Maggie." She says pleasantly. From what Maggie knew about Meredith, she wasn't exactly expecting such a warm welcome, and from Alex's throat clearing, neither did she.

 

It didn't go unnoticed. Meredith glances at Alex, "What? I'm with two tiny humans most of my days. So I learned how to hug properly?"

 

Derek walks in with their bags in tow, noticing the exchange, "Did she hug you? Yeah, she does that now. It weirded me out for a while too."

 

Meredith rolls her eyes and Maggie laughs, "Thank you for having me," She says politely, "It's great to finally meet you guys."

 

"Mom, will dinner be ready soon?" Zola interrupts still holding Alex's hand and not caring about what the adults are talking about.

 

"You cooked?" Alex asks, her eyebrows raising.

 

Derek and Meredith both scoff at that. "Just because I learned how to hug, does not mean I can now magically work my way around a kitchen." Meredith says, gesturing for all of them to go into the living room, "Callie will be over with her little one too...she's the one bringing the food. Otherwise we would've been stuck eating frozen chicken nuggets and cut up broccoli."

 

"Is that what she feeds you guys always?" Alex asks, tugging at Zola's hand.

 

"Yes. That's why I like when Daddy's home for dinner. He makes us yummy meals. So does Aunt Callie, twice a week when she's over." 

 

"Hey, you said you like those chicken nuggets." Meredith reaches down to tickle the little girl's middle and Zola laughs.

 

"Maggie." The little girl says so softly that Maggie almost doesn't hear, but Alex nudges her closer, "Are you Auntie Lexie's girlfriend?"

 

Maggie smiles warmly at the her and nods, "I am."

 

Zola holds up her hand and gestures her closer. Maggie immediately gets down to her level.

 

"Do you know Supergirl too?" She whispers loudly and she briefly glances at Alex and then Meredith. The older woman nods, a small smile tugging at her lips.

 

"I do, and word on the street is, she may be making an appearance tonight." Maggie mock whispers, poking gently at the little girl's belly.

 

Zola's eyes widen and she squeals, "Is that true?" She asks, looking up at Alex.

 

Alex shrugs, pursing her lips, "Could be. All classified info though."

 

"So cool." She breathes out, walking herself to the couch, her eyes still wide.

 

"Is Kara actually coming tonight?" Meredith asks turning her body to face Alex.

 

Alex nods, walking to the fridge and grabbing four bottles of beer. "After an event she has to do, she'll be here." She opens all four bottles and hands one to Maggie as Meredith and Derek take theirs. "Sorry we missed your actual award ceremony. But the Lister Medal? I can't believe you didn't even tell me, Mer. That's the best achievement a surgeon can get."

 

Meredith takes a swig of her beer and waves the compliment off, "You know how much I hate those ceremonies anyway."

 

"Little Grey, back in town."

 

Callie walks into the kitchen with 3 glassware containers piled on top of each other. Sophia immediately running to where Zola and Bailey are colouring in the living room.

 

Alex smiles and walks over to the other woman, taking the containers and putting it on the counter before wrapping her up in a hug. "It's good to see you, Callie."

 

"And this must be the girlfriend." Callie extends her hand and Maggie smiles introducing her self.

 

Callie laughs and Maggie tilts her head, still holding a tight smile. 

 

"What?" Alex asks, handing Callie a beer and she watches Callie step back, looking at her and Maggie.

 

She hears Meredith and Derek laugh behind her, "I should've called it...you know, Arizona always thought you weren't a hundred percent straight but I had no idea Little Grey was also a Little Gay." 

 

Callie laughs at her own joke as Meredith and Derek groan behind them, "Oh, come on! That was funny!"

 

Alex rolls her eyes as Maggie almost spits out her beer.

 

"Maggie! Look at the drawing we made of Supergirl!" Zola's holding up a piece of paper, waving it for Maggie to see.

 

Maggie leans over and presses a small kiss on Alex's cheek before walking over to the couch to where the kids are. "Let me take a look at that masterpiece."

 

Alex joins the other three around the island and Callie tilts her beer towards her, "Man, way to go Lexie. She's like, really hot." 

 

Alex clinks their bottles together and she smiles. She looks over where her girlfriend is standing as their eyes meet briefly and Maggie winks at her before turning her attention back to the kids. "I know." Alex sighs.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's not everyday that Seattle gets a perfect day in the sun. And as Derek said, he hasn't been able to use his new grill in ages so having dinner on the balcony overlooking the city was the perfect welcome for Alex and Maggie.  
  
All three kids seem to have taken quite the liking for Maggie and wants to show her every single thing they've learned in gymnastics.  
  
Alex looks over at them from where she's sitting with Meredith and Callie while Derek is grilling Callie's homemade burgers when she notices Maggie helping Bailey do a cartwheel that ends up as an awkward slow tumble instead. She smiles as she watches her girlfriend toss her head back in laughter and Zola excitedly wraps her little arms around her waist telling Maggie to show her next.  
  
"Lexie, you've got some drool just dripping right there." She hears Callie say, reaching over and pretending to wipe Alex's chin.  
  
She pushes her away playfully before taking another swig of her beer.  
  
"Wow, you're really in deep aren't you?" Meredith smiles, tucking one of her legs under her as she leans back into her chair.  
  
Alex runs a hand through her hair as she notices Maggie waving her over. She hears Bailey shout, "Piggy back race!" And runs to her taking her hand.  
  
She glances back at the two women before Bailey drags her away, "Have you seen my girlfriend? How could I not be?"  
  
Meredith and Callie look at each other and--  
  
"She's hot. That's very true." Callie mutters.  
  
"Yeah, you've said that a few times."  
  
\------  
  
It isn't what she was expecting....well Maggie doesn't know what she was even expecting but--  
  
The thing is, she isn't used to this. Before Alex, she never got around to meeting a girlfriend's family. Not that she ever felt like she needed or wanted to anyway. But it's different with Alex. Then again, everything is different with Alex.  
  
Game nights with the super friends & family dinners with Alex's mom; it's been over a year and she hasn't stopped feeling so lucky that she gets the chance to see this part of Alex's life. And that Alex is sharing it with her. 

 

They had just finished their early dinner and Alex and Maggie excused themselves to unpack and freshen up a bit while everyone else sits in the backyard to enjoy the last of the sunlight outside.

 

"So," Alex closes the door as Maggie sits down on the bed, taking a big sigh, "That wasn't too bad was it? They absolutely love you."

 

Maggie laughs and takes Alex's hand, pulling her to lie down on the bed. "Well _duh,_ of course they do." She says, placing  a soft kiss on her lips.

 

They stay like that for a while, in each other's arms until--

 

"So, _Lexie,"_ Maggie props herself up on her elbow and wraps her other arm along Alex's middle, "Can I know why you decided to change your last name to Danvers?"

 

Alex lets out a small laugh, "It's always been Danvers. My dad changed his last name from Grey to Danvers when he joined the DEO; to be covert and such. When I moved to Seattle, I was just always known as Meredith's kid sister; hence Little Grey."

 

Maggie nods her head a few times and then asks, "So when you and I get married, are you gonna take my last name or will I become a Danvers as well?"

 

She holds back her laugh when she feels Alex tense under her arm, "Oh, come on Alex. We're _going_ to get married one day. I mean, that's the plan isn't it?"

 

Alex lets out a breath and smiles and _yes they're actually having this conversation right now._  


"You want to marry me?" She asks, pushing Maggie gently on her back and adjusting herself so she's right on top of her.

 

"I'm not proposing right now." Maggie replies, wrapping both arms around Alex, "I'm more romantic than that. But yeah, Danvers. I want to marry the crap out of you."

 

" _So_  romantic, not to mention eloquent." 

 

"You love me and my way with words."

 

"I think it's more so I love you in spite of it."

 

\-----------

 

"Is Callie coming by after her shift tonight?" Alex asks Callie.

 

They're having dessert out on the deck with the sun almost completely set since Kara had texted Alex earlier to keep the kids outside for a little longer so they can see her fly in.

 

"She's got back to back surgeries today, so I doubt it. She'll probably be there until late afternoon tomorrow." Callie says as she hands a bowl of ice cream to Maggie -- vegan nonetheless-- "But she's dying to see you so you guys should go and visit before you head out. I know she really wants to meet Maggie too." She says with a smile as she glances over at the other brunette.

 

"That would be great!" Maggie pipes up, "Can we go? See your old stomping grounds?" 

 

"I don't know--

 

"Wouldn't hurt to go, Lex." Meredith says, giving Alex a small nudge with her shoulder.

 

"We can even just stop by tomorrow before hiking." Derek offers.

 

It's not something she's ever been able to explain, but she hasn't stepped foot in Seattle Grace since she left; she's tucked those years away into a big box clearly labeled _Do Not Touch_ and less labeled _Darker Years--_ and it's not that it was all bad...she loved being a surgeon; that part of her life will forever be engrained in her very being and she will never regret it but when she thinks about every single event and every single hurt along with everything else Seattle Grace touched...well, it may as well be all of that. 

 

It's really how she's managed to pretend that's she's forgotten about it for this long. She's placed herself in her very controlled environment that is the DEO in National City and it helps that Kara or even Meredith never presses. They just go along with Alex's need to not acknowledge much of what she left back in Seattle.

 

Before Alex gets to respond, she hears a loud whoosh and she notices a flash of red and blue; a clear contrast next to the last bit of yellow and orange of the setting sun.

 

"She's here!" 

 

The three kids run over to the superhero and she lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. 

 

  
_Jeez, thank you, Kara._  She whispers, and from the quick glance that her super sister gave her, she knows fully well she heard it.

 

\-----

 

Maggie watches as the kids flock over where Supergirl stood. She glances over at Alex who's leaning against the wooden deck and she'd like to think she's spending enough time with Kara that her super senses has managed to rub off on her but maybe it's just that she knows her girlfriend well enough that she doesn't need Supergirl powers to know that Alex is distracted; Alex is thinking about something and whatever it is, is kind of eating away at her right now.

 

"Babe."

 

That seems to have snapped Alex out of her thoughts and she turns her face towards Maggie, a look of concern etched on her face. Alex manages a tight smile and holds her hand out, gesturing for Maggie to come closer. 

 

"You good?" The brunette asks, taking her hand and placing herself so Alex's arm is around her waist. She feels Alex drop her chin on her shoulder, and feels her girlfriend relax against her body immediately.

 

"Mhmm, now I am." 

 

"Tell me later?" Maggie asks quietly, and she feels Alex nod her head as they both watch Supergirl holding all three kids laughing in her arms, just hovering above the ground pretending to fly away.

 

\------

 

Kara had shown up maybe a minute and a half just after Supergirl had left to "fly back to National City to take care of more bad guys."

 

"It still blows my mind that you've managed to pull off a disguise that only consists of a pair of glasses and a few argyle sweaters." Meredith says easily.

 

It's only the three sisters and Maggie left in the kitchen. Callie left with a sleeping Sophia in her arms and Derek's carried the two other kids into their own bedrooms.

 

Kara scrunches her forehead, "Hey, it works. And what's wrong with my sweaters?!" 

 

Meredith laughs as she notices Alex pull her phone out of her pocket.

 

"It's the DEO." She says with a small sigh, "I should take this."

 

"Oh great, I need to talk to J'onn anyway." Kara says, adjusting her glasses and following Alex back out onto the balcony, "Put them on speaker."

 

"So," Meredith opens the pantry above the sink before turning her head towards Maggie, "What's your drink of choice? I've always been a tequila girl myself and as you know, my sister's got her bourbon down pat." She says, looking back into the pantry and pulling out a bottle of Deanston, "But _you_ look like you appreciate a good scotch."

 

Maggie lets out a small laugh, "12 year old, Deanston, huh? I'm very impressed." She says, taking a seat at the bar stool as Meredith pours two generous glasses and hands one over to the brunette.

 

"I know my liquor." The older woman says easily, taking a quick sip, "And Lexie told me it's your favourite." She finishes with a smile.

 

"How is she?" Maggie hears Meredith ask and she tilts her head a little, waiting for Meredith to continue, "Kara told me...about them finding my dad and then him disappearing again. I mean...I barely knew the guy, but I know my sister. How is she taking it?"

 

Maggie glances towards the back doors, seeing Alex and Kara still on the phone and then back towards Meredith. "She's okay." She mutters, offering Meredith a small smile, "I know she's torn up about it...but she's tough. She's determined to find Cadmus; she's determined to find him. And we will."

 

The older woman nods her head a few times, looking down at her glass for a quick second before taking another sip. She breathes in deeply and looks back up at Maggie, "I'm sure you've noticed that my sister likes to be a hero too. "

 

"I hear it runs in the family." Maggie leans forward, resting her elbows on the counter, "And I'm not just talking about Supergirl."

 

Meredith laughs at that;  _of course_ Lexie's told her those stories. "I like you, Sawyer." She says with a tone of decidedness, "You take care of my sister, okay?"

 

Maggie smiles, "Always."  

 

"Already pulled out the scotch, huh?"

 

The two women look towards Alex and Kara walking back into the house.

 

"She grill you yet, Mags?" Kara asks, taking a seat next to Maggie as Meredith hands her a can of club soda.

 

"Was just about to get started." Meredith says, pulling out another glass from the pantry and pouring scotch for Alex, "You ready Sawyer?"

 

Maggie juts her chin and leans forward again, "Let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I did my best to resolve the Grey/Danvers last name issue.
> 
> Hope you guys like!


	4. Chapter 4

"Babe, your sister can drink."

Maggie throws herself on the bed and closes her eyes for a short second before the room starts spinning so she opens her eyes again and sees her girlfriend standing at the foot of the bed, their knees touching and Maggie wants to sit up but that fourth glass of scotch is starting to hit its peak so she pushes herself up just enough to grab Alex's hand to pull her down onto the bed and on top of her.

"And did she really throw herself on a bomb? That was _inside_ a patient's body??"

Alex laughs and nods her head, "Yeah, she was known to throw herself in those types of situations."

"What a badass." The brunette breathes out, making Alex turn her head towards her, raising an eyebrow, "But my baby shoots herself into space to save innocent civilians. _My_ baby's the baddest bad ass there ever was."

"Good save, Sawyer." Alex drops a kiss on the other woman's lips before pulling herself up and making her way to the bathroom.

Maggie pushes herself up, resting on her elbows, squinting her eyes a tiny bit as she watches Alex take off her watch and then for a small moment, look into the mirror before blowing out a small puff of air.

And suddenly, it doesn't really matter that the room is spinning. She lifts herself off the bed and follows her girlfriend into the bathroom, wrapping both arms around her from behind.

"Where'd you go there?" She asks softly.

Alex relaxes into her arms, looking at Maggie through the mirror and Alex doesn't have to say anything for Maggie to nod her head a few times, pressing her lips onto Alex's shoulder.

"We don't have to go to the hospital tomorrow." Maggie says softly against her skin and Alex turns herself around, keeping her girl's arms around her waist.

"It's not that."

The brunette tilts her head to the side and Alex smiles automatically because, come on.

"Do you realize how ridiculously adorable you are?"

Maggie nods her head, "I do. But you still have to tell me what's going on."

Alex's eyes shift downwards, suddenly fascinated at a loose thread on Maggie's sweater.

Maggie nudges at her softly, causing Alex to look up again and Maggie leans in, kissing her slowly, with intent.

"I don't like the smell of hospitals anyway." She says, pushing a few strands of hair away from Alex's face. "And the walls are grey and depressing....just not fun, is it?"

Alex makes a face, "The walls at our apartment are grey."

Maggie's face drops for a second and sighs, "But I'm still cute right?"

The taller woman laughs again, "Even cuter after those doubles Meredith was pouring you."

Maggie's eyes widen, "Well that explains why there's two of you right now...and I'm not complaining at all, Danvers." She says with a wink as she leads Alex back into the bedroom, laughing into their kiss.

\----  
"Good morning."

Alex turns her head and sees Meredith taking a seat at the island.

"Maggie still asleep?" She asks, watching Alex pour coffee into her favourite mug.

"Those doubles you were pouring really did her in." Alex laughs.

"You know that's how I bond." Her sister smiles, "I like her, Lex. You did good."

Meredith notices the sparkle in her sister's eyes as she watches her take another sip of coffee quietly.

"So, Derek was called in to the hospital earlier this morning so we'll just meet him there whenever you guys are ready to go."

And just like that, the sparkle disappears and even though her sister is nodding, her smile isn't quite reaching her eyes anymore.

"Do you still get nightmares?"

Alex lets out a small puff of air and she looks up to see her sister giving her that signature Meredith Grey look.

"I still have them." The blonde says when she was met with silence, "Not as much and not as scary. At first I used to dream that Derek died. And then I would dream that I lost you. That when that plane crashed, that I couldn't get to you on time and I lost you."

Alex doesn't say anything, she watches as Meredith looks down at her coffee for a second and then up at her again.

"Remember when I would call you in the middle of the night asking about random patient histories? Or some publication that I needed confirmation on? It was because I would have those nightmares and I needed to hear your voice. I needed to hear that you were okay."

Alex reaches for Meredith's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"And then after we talk, I would feel a million times better and it's like I could breathe again. But then I saw Derek struggling through therapy with his hand and then Arizona with her one leg and--"

Alex flinches and--

"See, I'm still working on the sensitivity thing even five years later. My point is...I used to feel guilty. We were in the freaking forest for almost five days and we thought you were going to die! Which you pretty much did...twice on the table. We went through hell and back and back again. We should not feel guilty for moving on and getting our lives back."

Alex can feel tears stinging her eyes and it took only a split second for her to feel her sister's arms around her and she felt her lungs fill with air again.

"I'm sorry I left you." Alex says softly into her sister's hair, "I just needed to...I needed--

"You needed to get your life back, Lexie. You don't apologize to me for that." The older woman pulls away gently, smiling softly at her sister, "You realize that's the second time we've hugged in less than 24 hours...that's gotta be a record for us, huh?"

"Is being a mom making you soft?" Alex jokes, wiping tears away.

"Hey, you may be Alex Danvers bad ass DEO agent over there in National City, but you will always be my trombone playing, pro etch-a-sketch artist, Little Lexie Grey to me."

"Etch-a-sketch, huh?"

The two women turn their heads to see Maggie squinting her eyes and holding out a mug in front of her, "Coffee, please?"

Meredith takes the mug with a small laugh, "Lexie, there's a bottle of aspirin in the drawer beside you. Give some to your girlfriend."

"Maybe we can give her a banana bag when we go visit the hospital today." Lexie says softly before handing Maggie the bottle of aspirin and planting a kiss on her head. "I'm gonna go for a quick run before we head out. I'll be back in a half hour or so."

Meredith nods her a head and hands Maggie her cup of coffee as she watches her sister walk up the stairs.

"What happened to her at that hospital?" Maggie asks suddenly.

"I'm only telling you because she _will_ need you when we get there. And she's going to pretend she doesn't but we both know she will." Meredith waits until Maggie nods her head. "Five years ago, we were on our way to another hospital for a big surgery and our plane crashed. Our plane crashed in the middle of no where and we were stranded in a forest for five days. Lexie...she was stuck underneath one of the propellers; she had massive internal bleeding and--"

Maggie notices Meredith's eyes begin to water and she shakes her head a few times before taking in a deep breath.

"The point is, she almost died. I almost lost my sister. I don't know what kind of thing we did right or what sort of God was watching over us but she made it. We all made it."

"Wow..."

"It wasn't just the plane crash. It was....everything. That hospital...it...took a lot from us. Lexie-- Alex-- she's a badass. I mean, she's my sister, of course she is. But--"

"I meant what I said last night." Maggie puts a hand on Meredith's arm. "Your sister is the best thing that's ever happened to me, Meredith. She's my person."

The older woman blinks away tears and nods her head, "Good. That's good, Sawyer."


End file.
